Min Ac
by Min
Summary: Goku accepts Min's plee for help, and her mother dreams of Mins future. What's this? A child?!?


"That's horrible!" Chi Chi cried then smiled. "My sons wont help you, but I know I can't stop their father." she glared at Goku who smiled his dumb smile. 

"I want to help." came a voice from the hallway. 

"Don't be silly Gohan! You have to study! Don't you have an exam next week?" Chi Chi protested. 

"Yeah but I still wanna help!!" he cried and walked to Min who was still looking at the ground. "I can help right? I'm a great fighter!" 

"You study for now Gohan. I don't expect Kajinna for another 5 years...10 if I'm lucky." she sighed and everyone looked puzzled. 

"How do you know..." Vegiita started but was cut off. Min stared at him and smirked fakely. 

"A dream. You remember..." she trailed off and he nodded gravely. She didn't tell him of the small warrior she saw fighting beside them, though. "Very well. I came to ask a favor of you Uncle." 

Goku smiled and she continued without waiting for a responce, "I'm going to need training, and I'd like to train under your guideance." She looked at Gohan and Vegiita, "and you two too. There's alot I can learn in the time we have to train till my sister gets here." 

"Great! You're going to let this loser and his son train YOU to be a loser?! I won't have it!" Vegiita growled and peered at Goku. 

"Calm down. I know there's a few tricks that might come in handy that they could teach me. Right?" she smiled at Goku who blushed. 

"Maybe. But let's hope you're strong enough to handle the training Vegiita endures. Since you two are..." Chi Chi put a hand over his mouth and smiled sheepishly. 

"Don't be silly Goku! Of course she can handle it! May I have a word with you dear?" Chi Chi asked Min who nodded. They both stood and walked out of the room. 

"So, Kakarotto, you still haven't gotten rid of that ball-and-chain?" Vegiita smirked and watched the door that blocked his view of Min. He feels lonely even when she leaves his sight just for a second. 

"Huh?" asked Goku with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Where? What do you mean, Vegiita?" 

"Nevermind baka!" Vegiita snorted and smiled as Min was escorted through the door by Chi Chi. She was looking down at her feet and blushing. She looked up, smiled sweetly, and took a seat next to Vegiita who hugged her and kissed her softly on the cheek. 

How can she know? She said women can tell these things, but how?? Min thought. There was a knock at the door and Vegiita tensed. 

"I'll get it!" Chi Chi smiled and jumped up to answer the door. Vegiita shut his eyes and groaned. 

"Not her. Please don't let it be..." he started. 

"Bulma!! Nice to see you way out here!! And Trunks! How's the little man?" came Chi Chi's voice from the hallway. 

Just as Min stood, a little boy with light lavender hair ran around the corner and into her leg. He fell backward and looked up at her. 

"I remember you! You were on TV!" he smiled and she helped him up. 

"You should watch where you're going, brat." Vegiita snorted and peered at the little boy. 

"It's okay, Vegiita. What's your name?" she smiled down at him. 

"It's Trunks! And you're Min." he held out a hand and she took it. 

"Nice to meet you Trunks. Now, where were you off in such a hurry?" she giggled. "It must be awefully important." 

"I was going to go play with Goten and show off my new toy!" he held up what looked like a robot model and smiled. 

Bulma entered the room and gasped. "I should have known you were here!" 

Min looked up from the child and smiled at Bulma. "We're here. I came to ask a favor of my uncle, Kakarotto." 

"And what might that be?" Bulma asked sourly. 

"To help in a war five to ten years from now. A war that'll decide the fate of Earth." Min said sternly. She didn't want to scare Trunks, so she covered his ears when she said this. She uncovered them and sent him on his way to see Goten. "Cute kid. Is he your son?" 

"He's our son." Bulma corrected and nodded towards Vegiita. Min's heart sank. 

"You're son?" she looked at Vegiita with a shocked expression. "You never said you had a kid." 

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore. I don't care about that human and her halfling son anymore." Vegiita sneered. 

"It doesn't matter?? A child needs their father more than anything! Especialy a little boy!" she said, horrified. "Would you leave me and our child saying the same thing?" 

"Probably..." muttered Bulma who recieved a glare from Chi Chi. 

"We don't have a child. And I'd never say that about you!" growled Vegiita who stood to stare her down. They both crossed their arms and peered at each other. 

"You wouldn't? Are you being honest?" she peered at him. 

"Yes. I've never lied to you." his expression softened. 

"Well," she smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I believe you." 

Bulma rolled her eyes, Chi Chi and Gokou smiled, and Trunks, who was unseen by all, began to cry. He had lost his father, and was never going to get him back. 

"You still need to be with your son once in a while." she whispered in his ear and hugged him tightly. 

"Why? He still has his grandfather to teach him whatever." Vegiita whispered back. 

"But you're his FATHER. He knows you." she whispered and nuzzled his neck. 

"He doesn't know me. He only knows I'm his father." he whispered back. 

Min sighed and sat on the couch. Trunks came from the shadows with a tear in his eye. 

"But I love you 'tousan. How can you do this to me and 'kaasan?" he looked at his father crying. Bulma looked as though she was going to break down and cry. 

"Trunks." Min began then sighed. "I wish I KNEW my 'tousan. The only things I know about him are the stories 'kaasan told me." 

Trunks looked at the woman with wonder. For a while he just stared into her eyes. Then he sniffled and walked over to join her on the couch. 

"You really didn't know your father?" she shook her head, "What happened?" 

"It's a long story." Min said and smiled slightly. "To make a long story short, he left for Earth before I was born." 

Trunks' eyes rounded, "You weren't born on earth?" 

Min couldn't help herself but to laugh. "Nope! I was born on a planet called Verdia, it's a long way away from here." 

Trunks smiled and Vegiita sat next to him on the couch. Bulma took a chair on the other side of the room and listened. 

"The Verdian are a race of highly advanced, powerful people! They are peaceful, but know how to defend themselves when they have to." she smiled and winked at Trunks, "They look just like you and me, with long tails, and green skin!" 

"Just like Piccolo-sama?" he asked in shock. 

"Hai! Just like Piccolo-sama!" she giggled and Vegiita draped his arm over her shoulders. 

"Cool!! I wanna meet them!!" he laughed and she wuffled his hair. 

"Calm down. If your mother allows it, you can travel back with me to Verdia someday to visit 'kaasan!" she smiled and Bulma huffed. 

"Like hell. I'm not going to let you take my kid away from me." she snorted. "And where's your spaceship? You couldn't have FLOATED here." 

"Yeah. If she flew, her arms would be tired!" said Goku with a smile. He looked around and blushed, "What?" 

"Baka." Vegeta grumbled and squeezed Min's shoulder. 

"It's at my house." Min giggled and smiled at Trunks. "You wanna see it, little man?" 

"Sure I do!! Can Goten come along?" he looked at Chi Chi and Goku with hopefull eyes. "Please?" 

"He can go if he wants." Chi Chi replied with a smile. 

"Sure I wanna go!" came a voice from around the corner. Another small boy appeared from around the corner and Min smiled. 

"Oh! He looks just like his father! You must be Goten!" she smiled and he walked toward her. 

"Hai! That's me!" he smiled and sat on the other side of her between her and Vegiita. She wrapped her arm around him and squeezed him gingerly. 

"Nice to meet you cousin!" he smiled up at her and she looked around. "Is this all that's going?" 

As if on cue, "I'm going!" Gohan smiled. 

"Great!! If no one else is comming, then we better be off!" she giggled and stood. She turned around and helped the two boys off the couch. Vegiita stood, wrapped his arm around her, and escorted her out of the house. She turned back to Goku and Chi Chi and smiled. 

"Thanks for everything. I'll be seeing you again!" giggled Min. 

"Sayonara!" waved Goku and Chi Chi smiled. 

"Take care of Goten!" Chi Chi laughed. Bulma rushed to her car, and started it up. The others flew off following Min to her house. 

Chi Chi sat on the couch next to Goku. She placed a hand on his and he looked at her. 

"Can you keep a secret, dear?" she asked still staring at the door, then looked at him with a scared expression. 

"What is it Chi Chi?" he asked and smiled his dumb smile. 

"Well..." she began and took a deep breath. As she told Goku her secret, he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. 

"You sure? I mean, I'd feel kinda stupid if it wasn't." he laughed and she continued to look sternly at him. 

"Goku! This is no laughing matter! The girl may need our help more than she knows!" she pressed on his hand and he nodded. "She needs to let Vegiita know before something bad happens." 

"I agree. " he felt for their kis, hers in particular, and nodded when he found it. 

**Min and the others arrive at her house just in time to catch Mark, Min's agent** 

"Hey Mark!" Min called from up in the air. Vegiita floated closer to her and put a protective arm around her. (A little territorial, isn't he?) Mark slowly looked up in her direction. 

"M-M-Min?" he asked as his eyes caught her floating above his head. Just before long, a whole group was hovering in mid air above him. He couldn't take it. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted. 

Min gasped and dropped to the ground next to where he is. She knelt beside him, started to pick him up, and stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gohan stood over her and shook his head. 

"You don't need to be picking anything heavy up. Not in your condition." he winked, bent over, and picked the unconscience man up from the ground. Min rushed to the door and fiddled with the keys till she found the one for the lock. Her hands jumbled and she jumped when she felt something wrap around her. A pair of hands caught the falling keys and gently handed them back. Vegiita nuzzled her cheek and wrapped his arms tighter around her. 

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. 

"Y-Yeah...I hope Mark will be alright. He's very important to me and my job." she sighed and fumbled with the lock again. This time she succeeded and opened the door wide. "In here Gohan. I'll get some water" she led them all in and pointed to the couch. Min gasped and suddenly Goku appeared. He placed his free hand on Min and they disappeared. 

"MAELLIN!! Damn you Kakarotto!!" Vegiita growled and rushed past Gohan, Trunks, and Goten on his way out of the house. He glanced around and growled. 

'Where is it? Where's her ki? It has to be here...THERE!!' he flew off in the direction Min's ki was located. 

"Wait!" shouted Gohan and the man in his arms moaned. Trunks and Goten looked around and started to back out of the door. "Nu-uh guys, you're gonna help me babysit!" 

"Aaawww...but we don't wanna!" they said in unison, then turned to each other, "Jynx!" they said in unison again and laughed. Gohan chuckled and stretched Mark out on the couch. 

"You boys get some water and a wash rag." he called over his shoulder and they stopped their progress through the door and sighed. 

"Yes, your HIGHness..." they snickered and disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Hey...I wonder what she has to eat!" Trunks smiled evily and opened the fridge. "Dear Kami! Look at all the food!!" 

"No d'uh! There's two full grown, full saiya-jins living here. Just think of the amount your dad eats, and put it together with the amount my dad eats." Goten snickered and turned off the water filling a large bowl. "You get the rag." 

"Alright." Trunks took a dish towel from the handle on the stove, after he shut the fridge, and followed Goten back to Gohan. 

**Back at Chi Chi's house, Min was helped through the door by Chi Chi** 

Vegiita landed in the yard and rushed to Min's side. Chi Chi backed away and it seemed like a hundred of questions came from him all at once. Min continued to stare at the ground, then looked deeply into his eyes. He jumped back in shock and she hugged him tightly. 

"I'm pregnant" she simply whispered in his ear. He gasped then hugged her tightly and cooed softly into her ear. He closed his eyes. 

'A pure saiya-jin...' his eyes opened. 'What if it's a girl?' 

"Then we can try again." she answered his thoughts and he gasped. 

"How did you..." he started. 

"I was born with this ability." she finished. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" he glared at her and she backed up slowly. 

"I'm sorry. You never asked." her hands rose to take defense, but he chuckled and pulled her back into his arms. He kissed her forehead and held her close. 

Goku joined his wife next to the door and smiled a sweet smile. He draped his arm on her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around him. 

"What makes you think we'll stop after two?" Vegiita whispered sweetly into her ear and she gasped. 

She pulled from his arms and smiled. Then took off in the direction of her house with him close behind. 

"I'll keep an eye on her ki. She might have problems." Goku said with a sigh. 

"You do that. She's family and I don't want her getting hurt." Chi Chi giggled and they walked back into the house. 

**At Min's house, Mark was waking slowly and Gohan was having trouble with the "gruesome two-some"** 

"But 'tousan needs my help to find her!" Trunks demanded and edged closer to the doorway. 

"He'll be fine on his own! Now get back here." Gohan growled and Trunks sighed. Suddenly the door opened and a happy Min and a smiling Vegiita steped in. 

"Is Mark awake?" she asked, as if nothing happened. 

"Sure am, Min" Mark replied from the couch and started to laugh. "I thought I saw you flying!! But that's silly! No one can FLY!!" 

"I can!" So Gohan, Trunks, and Goten at the same time. 

"There are alot of people who can fly, Mark! You just don't look hard enough!" she laughed and he sat up. Min and Vegiita were holding each other and Gohan and Goten were on the couch opposite him. Trunks was pulling on his daddy's leg for attention. 

"Well. I'll be damned! You all can fly?" he asked surprised. 

"And then some, baka." Vegiita growled and Min tapped his chest softly. He looked down at her and smiled, "What?" 

"Be nice." she winked and he chuckled. He turned to his son, who was pulling hard on his pants. 

"What do you want, brat?" he sneered. 

"Does 'kaasan know about this?" he asked and Vegiita started to power up. Min, feeling sorry for the little boy, rushed around Vegiita and took him in her arms. She stood there, holding him, and smiled at Vegiita who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

'He's so sexy when he does that.' she thought and shook her head. He peered quizically at her. 

"Your mommy knows, Trunks." she said, hugged him, and sat him on the couch next to Mark. "So, why are you here, Mark?" 

"Well...we have a request for your wonderful singing talent!!" he cried and smiled sheepishly. "But I see you have other worries..." 

"Oh no...not worries! I can sing! When is it and where?" she smiled happily. 

"All of next week, and here! They love your voice so much! And I was hoping to set up a song plan with you..." he smiled and she giggled. 

"Vegiita! Come here, hon! And you too, cousin! I have a plan!" she beamed brightly. 

She told them of her plan. A skit where they could use their special talents to bring down the house. They could use the kids too, since they could fly as well. They all agreed, Vegiita rather reluctantly, and waited till Bulma got there. When she arrived, Min escorted everyone to the back yard, turned around to face the house, and pointed to a dome-like shape beside it. 

"There. That's it, my space ship." she said. 

They all looked in wonder at the contraption. It was a perfect hemisphere. She explained that she had to hide half of it cause there were nosy humans running around trying to collect space metals. Min laughed and Vegiita hugged her. 

"They are such annoying pests! Every time I turn around, "Have you seen a ufo?". I just tell them, "Yeah, about 5,000 miles that way."" she pointed up and laughed. "Gets 'em every time!" 

Bulma walked around and around the hemisphere, inspecting it closely. Finally she sighed and looked at Min helplessly. 

"How do you get in?" she asked, a little embarresed. 

"You have to speak to it telepathicaly!" she smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly a door opened and they all were allowed admission. As soon as they were in the dark machine, the door closed and the lights all turned on. They stared around in awe. There was... 

"Nothing! There's nothing in here!!" Bulma cried. 

"Of course! I took it all in the house!" Min giggled and hugged Vegiita warmly. Her tail wrapped around his waist and his her. 

"Then where's the..." before Bulma could finish, she spotted it. The controls of the ship was a nine-key pad on the wall next to a large window that was slowly opening to let more light in. Bulma rushed to it, but Min was there first. Min held a hand over it and peered at Bulma. 

"There's a few number combinations you should NEVER push." Min sighed and ran through the list in her head, "I'll write them down and paste them beside the pannel, but until then, the key-pad is off limits." 

Bulma nodded and turned toward another wall pannel. She knew that if she pushed the wrong combination, she could blow her and the ship sky high...but what were the chanced of that happening? 

"Can I have some music at least?" Bulma asked and Min nodded. She pushed three keys, 4-4-5, and her voice filled the entire space ship. 

"There! Leave it...I like this song!" she smiled and there was a click as she pushed up on the pannel she was probing. She pulled it out and slid it off. "Here. I can put the gravity control here." 

Min nodded and Bulma probed around in the wires that was in the wall. 

"Is this really your spaceship?" asked Trunks with wide eyes. "It looks like the gravity room at home!" 

Vegiita shuddered, "Oh well, runt. Guess you'll be the only one training in it." He muttered something, but Min ignored it. Bulma frowned but continued to work. 

**On Verdia, Shannah was training with a Verdian. They throw a ki blast at each other, but miss entirely.** 

{Dear reader, the characters from now until Min shows up again are speaking a complex language, which will be called Verdian. I will be making a few notes here and there so you can keep up with the story. Thank you for sticking with me so far, Melinda. ^_^} 

"You're holding back on me, Cassok." panted Shannah. Her dark features barely visible in the night. The Verdian peered around in her direction and chuckled. 

"Only for your sake. You just got out of the hospital. I don't want you back in there again." Cassok chuckled and saw movement in the darkness. He took a defensive stance in that direction and smiled. He readied a ki attack, but felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He fell forward, unconscience, and landed in a 'murdered' position. 

"That's what you get for holding back on me." she turned to leave him in the woods but only stood there silently. Her eyes scanned the surroundings and her ears picked up wildlife sounds. 

'I should leave you here for the werehare...but I can't.' she thought as she turned and looked over her shoulder at the heap on the ground. He shivered and she sighed. 'I hope I'm not getting soft. I can't be soft AND be queen at the same time!' 

{Yes, Reader, she is the queen of the Verdians. They cower at her powerful ki, but when she helped a baby, they crowned as queen. So that would make Min...} 

Shannah walked back to the resting body, picked it up, and walked through the forest to her house with him in her arms. She walked swiftly because she heard the call of a werehare behind her. 

'Damn their quick.' she thought and changed course quickly, then changed it once again. A low branch scratched her face and she winced, but she kept her step lively and quick. There was the coughing sound of a werehare ambush right beside her and a rope tightened just ahead. She couldn't stop fast enough to advoid tripping over it. Cassok flew through the air and landed with a thud against a tree. He slid slowly down the trunk into the waiting, hungry bush below. Cassok opened his eyes and let out an ear piercing scream. Shannah watched in horror as Cassok tried to scramble back up the trunk of the tree, but was pulled down by the hungry claws of the werehares. 

"Help me!! Damn it help me!!" he screamed again and pulled himself up onto a low branch. The mangled mess of his legs dangling like ripped and torn clothing. He held out his hand, pointed it downward, and fired a massive ki blast. The tree exploded into a shower of splinters and the bush and all the werehares were blown to pieces. Cassok fell off the tree and Shannah scrambled to his side. He smiled and coughed, oblivious to the shock setting in. 

"I've got to get you to a doctor." she hoisted him up onto her shoulder, only to drop him again. There was a sharp pain in her right calf and she screamed. Her eyes glanced down and she saw a werehare digging it's jagged teeth into her. She pointed a finger at the creature and shot it between the eyes. It fell over, dead, with a new hole in its head. She glanced around and saw the bush around them were filled with the horrid beasts. 

"Damn...how the hell did you recooperate that fast?" she asked, mostly to herself, and to her surprise, one of the creatures answered. 

"Attack with few, scout with many." it said simply and the others agreed with their confusing chatter. 

"Oh I see. You've been playing fucking dumb huh?" she growled. "Well it takes two to dance!" Her long black hair rustled in the breeze and her dark skin was coated with a fine mist of sweat. She shed her clothes and the surrounding werehares began to hoot and hollar. She looked up into the full moon and growled softly. Coarse black hair began to cover her as her body began to expand and grow. Her nose and mouth became a snout and her eyes turned completely red. Her tail swished and slammed into a few werehares. The impact caused their little bodies to explode on contact. Her foot was right next to Cassok and she bent over to pick him up. She carefully cradled his little body in her hand and screamed as the werehares started to attack her legs. They tore into the skin with their sharp claws and ate at the revealed, soft flesh. Her tail swiped off a few and she shook the rest loose. She fired her mouth cannon at the spots where the werehares clumped, which killed many instantly. The rest, seeing defeat, escaped with their lives. The black ape bent down and picked up her belongings and started towards the city. When she got to the city limits the moon had disappeared under the horizon and she was slowly transforming back to her original self. She lowered her giant hand and Cassok rolled off to the safety of the ground. Shannah slowly curled under her clothes and fell asleep in the middle of the road. 

**Shannah has visions of her daughters fighting. Her nightmares are unbelievable** 

{It's me again. Shannah is dreaming this part, so it's still in Verdian.} 

Maellin was kneeling by a handsome saiya-jin. Shannah had no idea who he was, but he looked awefully familiar. He looked like...the King! Radditz had told her, shown her a picture, of the King. This MUST be Prince Vegiita! 

'It can't be!! Vegiita?! He survived Earth?!' thought Shannah, ecstatic by the thought of the survival of the prince of saiya-jins. Kajinna was laughing and Maellin cried for the fallen soldier. Shannah did a double take. Maellin was crying! She had never seen Maellin cry before! Not even when she was hurt training! Beyond Kajinna stood a little girl with two small braids and freckles on her cheeks. Her white hair glistened and her red eyes glowed. 

"'Tousan!!" the little girl cried. She looked much like Maellin, almost too much. The little one growled. Her anger boiled inside her and she floated up into the air. She closed her eyes and screamed "'Tousan" once more. Her hair flashed a golden colour and when she opened her eyes, they were a bright green. She screamed again and flew at Kajinna, who, by now, had turned to see what all the screaming was. Kajinna's jaw dropped as the small soldier forced her head into her gut. Kajinna stumbled back a few steps and doubled over. The little soldier laughed and rubbed the top of her head. She limped over to her father and kissed him on the cheek. His wounds weren't too bad, but Maellin was still crying. Another saiya-jin joined Maellin at her side and comforted her. Suddenly everything turned a bright white. 

**Shannah woke to see a doctor (same one as before) peering down at her** 

"Aaahh...I see you're awake. And just in time to accept visitors." said the doctor as a couple Verdians walked into the room holding flowers, candy, oils, and cards. Shannah smiled and relaxed. She was glad to be out of that confusing nightmare. 

'And where the hell was it? Earth?' she thought then gasped at all the disapproving frowns. They obviously read her mind and wasn't too happy about the idea of her dreaming of other planets. 

"We brought you gifts, Shannah-sama." said one of the first guests as he held out his armload. 

"We hope you enjoy them." said the other guest as he held out his armload. 

She couldn't help but to giggle. They looked at her quizically and with an almost hurt expression. 

"Nothing personal, just that you two looked so cute." she giggled again and pointed to a table. "You can set them over there. I don't think I'll be getting out for a while." She watched as they placed the gifts on the table and smiled. They came back to her and she smiled sweetly. She recieved a hug and a special "Get Well Soon" kiss on the cheek from each. 

**Maellin worked on her hair as Vegiita rested on the bed.** 

"Are you comming to bed?" he said with a sly smile. 

"Mm-hm. After I show you the present I brought in for you." she said taking the braid out of her hair. "I didn't know if I was going to use them here." She giggled, stood, and walked to the closet. 

"Oooh. What is it?" he chuckled and she looked over her shoulder. 

"Oh, you'll see. I know you'll like them." she pulled a box out of the closet. Something inside tinkled softly and she smiled. 

"Hmm...glass?" he asked thoughtfully. She nodded and set the box down on the head of the bed. She opened it and pulled out a red glass bottle with a long neck. Her hands slipped over the smooth glossy surface and she pulled the cork. She held the bottle under her nose and moaned softly. 

"Mmm...it still smells good!" she offered him a sniff and he accepted. His eyes closed and he groaned deeply. 

"What is that? It smells so..." he inhaled deeply and licked his lips. 

"It's..." she said a long word in Verdian and he looked at her like she was nuts. "It's a scent from a frog on the hills of Verdia. It's supposed to enhance the sexual urge of both saiya-jins and Verdians." 

"Well, it works." he glanced down at his hard on and she giggled. 

"I see..." she smiled and winked at him. 

"What else do you have in the box?" he asked now more interested than before. She corked the red bottle and set it on the nightstand. Her hands reached into the box and pulled out a small green bottle. It was a much smaller version of the red one. She tilted it and smiled. 

"This is cure." she said simply and set it on the nightstand. 

"What do you mean? Is it one of those cures for small things like the flu or the cold? Cause we already have those." he said skepticaly. She shook her head and pulled what looked like a ceremonial dagger from the box. She held the dagger over her arm, and cut it deeply into the skin. He jumped up and put his arms on her. She shrugged out of his grasp and reached for the bottle. Instead of taking the whole bottle, she pulled the cork and let the single drop that was on it fall into her wound. Almost instantly, the wound was healed and Vegiita gasped. 

"What the hell is that stuff?!?" his mouth hung open as she recorked the bottle and smiled at him. 

"It's cure." she repeated and fished in the box one more time. This time she pulled a blue bottle and giggled. It was a pyrimid shape and sparkled as she moved it. A small tornado was spinning deep inside of it, never stopping for a rest. 


End file.
